Backrub
by Troubled Typist
Summary: Tezuka has a sore back and Sakuno knows a few things about Tennis injuries... TezukaSakuno


Back Rub

Troubled Typist

-

**A/N: **This is my first PoT fan fiction so the characters of OOC-ish bacuse I'm not used to writing them yet. I also don't know if I'll do a sequel to this or not…I don't think I will…no ideas yet :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or make any profit off of this story, it's just a piece of fandom.

**Couple: **Tezuka/Sakuno

**Summary:** Tezuka goes to Coach Ryuzaki home to drop off some of the team's papers and ends up running into Sakuno instead.

-

Tezuka looked at the street he just turned on noticing the uniformity of the street. Every house similar to the one before it. Every one maintained and well kept. Every one of them boring.

_I'm on the right street…_ He thought to himself silently as he passed a dog lying lazily in the sun. The dog belonged to the neighbor of Coach Ryuzaki, who he was going to meet. He turned left and went for the door. He hit the doorbell and waited, feeling uncomfortable.

He didn't have to wait long before he finally heard some shuffling inside.

_"I'll be right there!"_ He heard distantly. The voice was familiar… _Ryuzaki's granddaughter…_ He thought to himself. He tried to remember what her first name was but came up blank as the girl in question opened the door, her cheeks and nose pink from the sprint to the door. She looked up at him and her eyes widened at seeing him at her door.

"Tezuka-senpei!" Her voice went up a few notches and almost caused Tezuka to flinch.

"Ryuzaki." He said simply, looking behind her into the house, wondering if his coach was somewhere inside the home so he could talk to her. He didn't see her though… "Is your grandmother here?" He asked, looking around some more. The girl seemed to think about this for a moment before shaking her head no.

"She went out for groceries, but just between you and me, I think she went out on a date." She said grinning up at him. Tezuka's eyes widened at that. He tried not ask but…

"Why do you say that?" He asked slowly, cautiously.

"She said she wouldn't be back until later…a lot later. Like, eleven. It doesn't take hours to get groceries." Sakuno smiled as she said that but then she got a worried look on her face. "Oh my gosh! I have no manners!" She moaned lightly. Tezuka was wondering what she meant before she took a step back and motioned for him to come into the house.

"Please, come in! I'm so sorry I didn't invite you earlier, it wasn't intentional! I was just surprised and-," Sakuno quieted down when Tezuka looked at her strangely. She found herself blushing from embarrassment and looked the other way. She closed the door behind when he walked in and took in a deep breath.

"So…what did you need? Maybe I could help you." Tezuka seriously doubted this, "I know where she keeps some of her tennis stuff…unless its about one of her math classes because otherwise I'm clueless." Tezuka stopped himself from snorting at that but just barely.

"Eh? Did you say something?" She asked him and Tezuka shook his head. He reached into his backpack that was swung carelessly over his shoulder. He flinched at some of the pain that was there but tried not to think about it to much. Unknown to him, soft brown eyes caught the small hint of pain and the girl immediately started to worry.

"Here." He said, handing her the papers. "Give those to your grandmother immediately, or put them in a safe place where she'll definitely see them." He said. She nodded and left the room. He thought of leaving then but decided to say and say goodbye properly.

He heard her go into he kitchen and then heard her go down the hall. _Is she just leaving me?_ He thought to himself surprised. He might not know her that well, but he knew her enough to know that she was a very good girl and even while she forgot her manners, she still had them.

_Weird._ He thought to himself as he turned towards the door. Before he could take three steps to the door he heard her pop up behind him.

"Wait!" She said as he turned back to her. He noticed, when she came back into his view, that she was carrying three medium sized bottles in her hands, one brown, one blue, and one red. "You can't go yet!" She said, looking at him surprised. He tried not to look confused but it was hard for him not to. She grinned at him softly. "Your shoulder's hurt – I can help it."

His eyes widened at her words. _She picked up on that?_ He thought to himself. She blushed under his scrutiny but didn't back down. "I can help you." She said again. She lifted the bottles up so that he could read them a little more clearly. He saw that they were all massage oils. He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said. He knew the girl was meek and shy and that there was no way she was proposing-

"You need help, and I'm good at massages, especially after a tennis injury. I've a lot of practice under my belt – both of my parents were big tennis players and I always did this for them, as well as grandma…" Tezuka blinked as the girl started to ramble. "What I'm trying to say here, is that I know how to help your shoulder." She bit her lip as she looked up at him and started to turn red but for the life of him, Tezuka couldn't figure out why.

"I really shouldn't…" He started. The girl seemed to pout at that.

"Please senpai! I promise, it won't take long!" She waved the bottles at him again. "I even picked out the perfect types of oils for the condition! Cedar wood for soothing and strength, eucalyptus for mind stimulating and balance, and last but not least…" She said proudly, lifting the red bottle higher than the other two, "Ginger, for grounding and sharpened senses." She said. "It works too…I even made sure that all the scents I grabbed weren't very flowery."

"I really don't think that-," Tezuka started again but then he saw Sakuno's bottom lip starting to quiver silently and felt something inside of him break. "Well…you did go through a lot of trouble…" He said, giving in. Sakuno smiled at him and carefully put the bottles on a chair that was beside them. She went to a small closet behind them and grabbed a large fluffy towel from it.

"We don't have any other place to do this than on the floor, sorry about that," she said, as she laid the towel out. Tezuka nodded stiffly and started to take off his jacket. He was looking at the bottles of massage oil. _That means I have to take my shirt off…_ He thought to himself nervously as he threw the jacket onto the couch in the room. Sakuno had disappeared somewhere for him to get ready so as he took off the last piece of clothing that covered his torso and laid down on the towel, hoping and praying that they could just get this over with.

A few moments later, he heard footsteps walk into the room and an intake of breath. Quiet, nervous chuckles escaped from the unseen girl and Tezuka heard the cupboard where she got this first towel open up again.

"Erm…Tezuka-Senpai?" She asked quietly.

"Nani?" He heard her walked closer to him and felt her fingers touch very close to his lower back, making him uncomfortable with the closeness. _I hate getting massages…_ He thought to himself.

"I need to put a towel right here so that's going to be what you feel, okay?" She asked nervously. He nodded and she proceeded. What he wasn't expecting was for her to go away and come back a few moments later with the bottles and straddle his hips.

"Are you still wearing your glasses?" She asked when she glanced at his face. She held out her hand. "Give them to me, I'll put them behind us." Silently, he did as he was told and immediately couldn't see anything. He felt a dull throb in his head and knew it was because he was once again seeing the world without his glasses.

"Now," Sakuno said, "Relax, you're going to like this, promise." She grabbed the ginger oil and squirted some of it onto her palm then grabbed the cedar wood and did the same thing. She then rubbed her hands together to warm up the oils before touching his back with a soft touch.

_There is no way a touch that soft is going to help my shoulder._ Tezuka thought to himself while rolling eyes, but ended up regretting it when his head throbbed. _Owww…_The headache numbed after a few moments when he shut his eyes.

They snapped back open though when Sakuno went up to his shoulder.

"Ow!" He said loudly as Sakuno snorted.

"I told you…" She said as she started rubbing the shoulder lightly. "I'm barely touching it and look at the pain it's in…"

Tezuka nodded as well as he could into the carpet and let Sakuno keep working on his shoulder. As her hands traveled all over his back, rubbing in the different oils , Tezuka found himself falling asleep into the silence.

Sakuno didn't notice this right away, he was as quiet awake as he was asleep. When she did notice, it was actually when she got off of him and said she was done and he didn't do anything. She grinned at that and decided to go and get cleaned up and let him lay there for a while, hoping he'd wake up on his own.

When she came back, he was still there snoozing away. She grinned and kneeled down, shaking him lightly.

"Whu-wa, wha?" Tezuka…asked? Blinking his eyes lazily, and looked around confused. Sakuno couldn't stop the slight flutter in her chest at seeing him look like that and bit her lip, hoping she was blushing, but she knew that chances of that were slim.

"I'm done, Tezuka. You \can go home now, if you want." Sakuno bowed her head lightly after that and Tezuka's eyes started to clear up slightly. Sakuno sucked in a deep breath at seeing his eyes without the glasses covering them. She felt herself stop breathing but heard him say something.

"Wha-What? I'm sorry, my mind drifted…" She apologized.

"My glasses? May I have them?"

Sakuno put her hands to her face. "I forgot! How embarrassing!" She backed up and grabbed the glasses and quickly handed them to him. He nodded in thank you and then pushed himself up. Sakuno blushed at seeing his bare torso and looked away as Tezuka put back on his shirt.

Looking back at her, both standing, he nodded stiffly.

"Thank you." He muttered, not looking at her. "I really have to be going…" He said, almost questioningly, wondering if she was going to stop him again.

She didn't, just bowed to him shyly and lead him to the door.

"Do you want to wait for Grandma? I'm sure she'd like to take you home instead of having you walk…?" She asked him, but he just shook his head.

"No, that's fine…I'll see you tomorrow I guess. Bye." He nodded again before leaving the home and Sakuno behind.

The next day, Tezuka was practicing when Fuji walked over to him, clapping his hands.

"I was wondering if it was possible for you to improve your shots!" The other boy laughed, walking up to his silent friend. "What the heck did you do to improve so much from yesterday to today?" He asked. Tezuka wondered to himself why he let Fuji see him practice and ignored the boy, but Fuji wouldn't let him get away with that

"Seriously! How'd you improve so much?" Tezuka grabbed the tennis ball he was using and was going back to the main courts when…

"YOU GO RYOMA!" Screamed the pig-tailed girl that was often as close to Ryoma as she could get. Beside her was her blushing best friend, Sakuno.

Tezuka's eyes lingered on the braided girl and Fuji picked up on this right away.

"Just gave my shoulder some care." He said, still looking at Sakuno. As though she knew it, she turned to look at him but blushed when she saw him doing the same to her and turned her attention back to Ryoma. Tezuka turned away from her quickly and went to one of the other courts to check on the other seventh graders.

"Some extra care, huh?" Fuji said, his ever present grin turning into a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at Sakuno, still smirking. "Huh."

-fin-


End file.
